Raven's Wondrous Gaydar
by cherieluvsbboy
Summary: A visitor visits the Titans. Cuz that's what visitors do. BeastBoy likes what he sees. Fluff, slash, yaoi, BB/Aqualad, BeastboyxAqualad, BBAL, whatev. severe OoCness of course.


AN: Whee new fic new fic! fluff, peppy cheerleader-esque!Raven, humor. Plus in this BB is about 16, Aqua's about.. 17 I guess. BB 5'8", Aqua 5'7". Sorry, I always like to know those things when reading a fic cuz its easier to visualize what's going on. Day-um I'm hating these California summers, feels like I'm being roasted alive… Oooo and this is for the **teentitanslash** summer ficathon, 31. "There's no such thing as gaydar!"

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: If at some point during our little journey, you think to yourself, does this bitch own that? The answer is no. No I don't.

**Raven's Wondrous Gaydar**

Rain pattered loudly against the many windows of Titans' Tower, the moon that usually was reflected against the many panes of glass expertly hidden above the swirling mass of grey residing over the city. Waves crashed against the mammoth rocks making up the small island that the Titans called home, and pulled back to reveal small strips of white sand.

All day it continued like this, with the only upside that no villain was determined enough to face the storm AND the famed five heroes of Jump. The miserable storm raged into the night, waves pulling in and out, until at about 1 AM, the waves hesitated before continuing their natural rhythm. They pulled back violently and combined, rising up like a beast would onto hind legs and spit a familiar character onto the face of the tower.

Inside, the main room was dark with the only light coming from the huge flat screen, a Christmas gift from the city. All five teens were huddled in the middle of their couch facing the television, the lights flickering over the various expressions on their faces. Beast Boy had come home an hour earlier with the new Wicked Scary, and it was reaching the clique chase scene that most bad horror movies have at one point or another.

Cyborg was at one end of the blue sofa, laughing his ass off. This Hollywood bullshit wasn't scary to him! The special effects were pathetic and low-tech, he could design a better monster in his sleep. Next to him were Starfire and Robin sucking face. Beast boy looked to them at his left with a grimace, and stole Raven's blanket to throw over them. Nobody wants to see that shit. Raven turned to him with a growl and started contemplating his demise until she saw the noble cause her blanket had been sacrificed for. She winked at Beast boy, who smiled.

They had become a lot closer after Beast boy finally grew a spine and asked her out. Their relationship had lasted just long enough to melt the bitch's icy heart, and to dispel the sexual tension between the two. She was also what helped him realize that he actually liked girls for friends, but ONLY for friends.

He came out to the rest of his friends a little while after their relationship ended, and everyone was cool with it. Even the press was more than tolerant, and matched him with other titans on a weekly basis. His last alleged boyfriend was Robin, who, to assert his masculinity, had found the balls to ask Starfire out. Cyborg by default gained all of BB's fan girls, and Raven was dating some goth dude she met through Blackfire. All in all, everyone was much happier.

Eerie music, "Now I shall disembowel you with this rusty chain saw! Mwaha!! Mwahahahaha!" The whirr of the villain's torture device blasted through the speakers, along with a horrible bloodcurdling shriek. The whole group stopped what they were doing and winced in unison. They watched as the heroine of the movie somehow unlocked herself from the shackles, gathered up her intestines and ran.

The villain lumbered after her with a scrape THUMP, the sound of the wooden peg and a plastic spork it had for legs. He got closer and closer, until the heroine's spleen slipped out of her fingers and wrapped around her legs. She landed on her belly with a sickening squelch and rolled over to face the shadowy figure looming over her. He cackled and lowered the sparking chainsaw towards her already-mangled organs. Closer and close-

-THUMP- -crack-

The couch jumped 10 feet in the air and Starfire screeched the girliest, most nails-on-a-chalkboard screech they had ever heard. Or was it Robin? The world may never know. All the titans' heads jerked to the source of the sound to see a familiar yet unconscious face sliding down from a large crack in the window pane. A single shaky voice from the greenest member of the team called out timidly,

"Garth?"

--

With that the whole team jumped into panicky, uncoordinated action. Cyborg turned the movie off and the lights on, and the rest of them scrambled to the elevator. Robin banged the down button about 15 times until Raven snapped and smacked him. Imagine everyone's running around, freaking out because one of your closest friends is slowly sliding down the face of the tower unconscious, and all you can hear is

DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING!!

Finally about 10 minutes later they all rushed out the front doors of the tower into the rain. Aqualad was just making it slowly but surely to the first floor windows with a squeeeeeeak. The scene would have been comical were it not for the circumstances at hand. Beast boy shook his head to gather his wits, simultaneously shaking rain in all directions, and morphed into a gorilla to catch the other titan. He lumbered up until he was directly beneath Aqualad, and reached up to gently cradle him in his arms, careful not to move his neck. He morphed back to his humanoid self with a grim smile. Robin went back into leader mode and started barking orders.

"Beastboy, Rae, infirmary! Cy, call Titans East! Star, uhm, fix the window! I'll make waffles! Titans Go! "

They nodded sharply, and rushed to their duties, all except Beastboy, who walked slowly to avoid jostling his precious cargo. He stopped his slow trek up the wet concrete to push the hair out of his eyes, and took the moment to examine the weight in his lightly muscled arms. Aqualad looked surprisingly content, his full lips parted and curved upwards slightly at the edges. Water streamed down his cheeks and gathered on the tips of his long eyelashes. His hair cascaded behind him like a black waterfall, and if Beastboy concentrated long enough, he could almost trick his eyes into believing that it was actually a calm stream moving downwards. Aqualad seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, his eyes would flicker open and close so Beastboy caught a couple flickers of purple orbs staring sleepily at him. The whoosh of the glass door leading into titans tower broke his daze. He looked around, squinting through the rain, and realized he was the only person left outside.

He adjusted the beauty in his arms with deep breath, started his way back up to the door.

--

A while later the atmosphere in the Tower was more organized. Aqualad was being scanned for injury in the infirmary by Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg had contacted Bumblebee, who had said that Garth had gone to visit family in Atlantis for some holiday earlier in the day, and she hadn't heard from him since. Robin was helping Star with breakfast, green eggs and ham. She had become an almost competent chef after coaching from Cy, but only god knew what she would've made when Beastboy asked for something green.

It was now around 5 AM, but no one was tired. The light ripped through the angry grey mass and painted it soft pinks and oranges. The storm had reduced to a light morning shower, which blurred the city through BeastBoy's bedroom window. He had claimed the room right above the main one, because it had the biggest window. Actually, it took up a whole wall.

He had changed out of his wet spandex outfit and into loose plaid pajama bottoms and a black shirt after he took Garth to the infirmary. He couldn't sleep, and therefore had spent the last hour leaning his forehead against the giant window. The thick glass was cool against his face and hands, and he could feel tiny thumps where the rain was hitting the glass. There was no one around to hear it, but his voice was a beautiful thing. It was low enough that you could tell it was male, but it was clear and comforting. He sang 'Across the Universe' softly under the breath, every warm word making a small puff of steam against the glass.

"Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup They slither while they pass They slip away across the universe Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting thorough my open mind Possessing and caressing me.."

The rest of the lyrics escaped him. He rolled so his back was against the glass and slid down onto his butt. Was it wrong to fall in love with an unconscious face? No, because he had talked to that face before. He knew what was in Aqualad's heart, he had just never been given chance to recognize it. He had seen in his eyes, those pools of sorrow, everything he needed in life and would ever need. He made waves of joy go through Gar's skull. Garth possessed him, whether he knew it or not. He wasn't falling in love, no, it was impossible to fall into an ocean you were already waist-deep in.

Garth doesn't like me as a friend! I don't even like him as a friend.

:There's a very thin line between love and hate..:

Garth is straight! There's no reason to even go there! Climb out of whatever ocean you've fallen into! Nononononononono no… bad Beastboy. He banged the back of his head on the glass painfully.

A voice in his mind that sounded like a petulant child replied with a bratty :How do you know he's so StrAiGht!!:

Well why wouldn't he be? He has like a billion fan girls..

:Why wouldn't YOU be? Don't you have fan girls too?:

Well I'm not going to go up to him and be like Hi I'm gay are you?

:No shit stupid. You need to find someone who will find out if he's gay for you, then make your move. :

He stood up abruptly, his eyes wide and his arms spread.

"I'm a genius!"

--

An elevator trip and 3 minutes of sprinting later, he was banging on Raven's door.

" RAAAAAAAAAAYYY VENNNNN!! RAY-ven RAY-ven RAY-VENNNNN!! OPEN the FUCKING dooooooooooooorrrr!!," he whined, now banging with both fists.

The door swung open violently, making Beastboy topple into the dark room. He rolled so he was on his back, but he wished he hadn't. He faced a mass of dark energy and blue robes looming over him with Raven's face twisted in rage. If looks could kill…

Its mouth opened to reveal dagger-like fangs and a forked tongue, and its jaw opened to hiss a single syllable. "What." Beastboy squirmed backwards until he hit a wall, and when he had no more squirming space he curled up into the fetal position.

"I'm in love" he squeaked, and covered the back of his skull with his hands.

The dark being pulled back and straightened with a huge demonic grin on its face. It swirled and shrunk back into a teenage girl, making the grin look more bubbly than demonic.

"WHAT!!" she gushed, rushing forward to pull Beastboy to his feet. "Since when?! With who! Do I know him?! Is it Kid Flash? I knew it. He was TOTALLY checking you out at the Titans' East Halloween thing, awwwwwwhh you two are so cute together!" She rambled on about their wedding and what their kids would look like, until Beastboy finally clapped a hand over her mouth when he realized that unlike boys, girls could, and would, talk forever. There was no point in waiting for her to finish.

"Not Kid Flash!" Raven looked puzzled, and Beastboy gave her a couple seconds to go through his options. Finally she responded a bite to his palm and an unmuffled, "Then who?"

He wiped her saliva off of his palm and onto his sweats, then plopped onto his butt with his legs crossed. He motioned for her to do the same. She rolled her eyes but complied, her cloak flying behind her as she gracefully mimicked him. He cleared his throat and scooted forward so his face was only inches away from hers. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm down, before finally whispering, "Aqualad."

Raven's eyes widened to dinner plates and her mouth shrunk to a small 'o'. Time seemed to stop, then restart as she sprung into action, making her way around stacks of books towards her door.

"W-wait, where are you going!" Beastboy shrieked, jumping up and morphing into a sparrow. He flew past her head and in front of the door. He morphed back with his back against the door and both arms spread to prevent her from leaving.

She stopped in front of him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "To go see if Garth is awake so you can profess your everlasting love to him!" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious, "Duh."

"I don't even know if he likes guys.. that.. way. That's why I came to you first! I need you to find out if he's gay or whatever. "

She brightened, "Oh! Alright. Come on, I'll subtly ask him if he's into dudes, and then you come in, and sweep him off his feet or whatever. Sound good?"

The changeling nodded enthusiastically and extended his arm to her.

"To Oz?"

"To Oz!"

And they skipped all the way up to the infirmary.

--

Beastboy bounced on his heels eagerly as he watched Raven check Garth's vitals and ask him questions through the two-way mirror. Her charge was now sitting up in his hospital bed and looked fine, except for a purplish bruise that was forming on his cheek where his face had slammed into the glass. Atlantians were incredibly resilient.

Beastboy smiled as Raven handed him a glass of chocolate milk and patted Aqualad's head, for his good health he supposed. He also couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked, even in a hospital gown. His black hair was sleek and shiny with a tint of purple where the light directly hit it. It reached down to the start of his slim waist, and the odd color complimented his deep violet eyes perfectly. It also contrasted well with his pale, flawless skin. It looked so smooth, Gar wondered what it felt like. How it would feel against his skin…

Raven flicked him on the ear and he jumped. He gathered himself before turning to her and giving her a quick hug of gratitude. "Well?"

"He's gay. For sure." She nodded affirmatively.

"How do you know? What'd he say? What'd you say?"

"Nothing. I walked in and my gaydar went fucking crazy. Go get him tiger!" She punched him in the arm playfully, and BeastBoy's jaw dropped.

"What the hell Rae! There's no such thing as gaydar! You didn't ask him anything, you just ASSUMED he was gay!"

"THERE IS SO!! I didn't just assume! I know for a fact that he is! My gaydar has never been wrong." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about me! You didn't know I was gay!"

"This isn't about US! Go in before he falls asleep goddammit!" She pushed him through the door into the infirmary and locked the door from the outside. He froze when he saw Aqualad, sitting with his legs crossed with a curious/amused grin. His head cocked to the side as he took in BeastBoy's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"I'm not going to fall asleep."

The changeling's expression melted into a sheepish half smile, and he padded towards the bed next to Aqualad's. The other boy followed his movements with his eyes and shifted so he was always directly facing him. Beastboy hopped backwards to take a seat on the edge of the bed, and sighed. He got this far, now he was only a couple more steps away from happiness. Or rejection! Or happiness…? He took a deep breath in, Aqualad waited patiently in the other bed.

He assumed this was important, and whatever it was had to take a lot of courage to say. He would wait until Beastboy was ready. Hm, his head had finally stopped hurting, that was good. He didn't remember much about the accident, just a loud squeak and something about a gorilla. He remembered someone swaying him, kind've rocking him to sleep. Maybe it was the gorilla, but he doubted it. This person was softer, and smelled good. Like earth and coconut-scented shampoo.

"Okay." Beastboy interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm? Okay what?"

"Uh." Beastboy wracked his brain for a good way to start this. A quote came to him, god quotes were handy. He remembered reading it online somewhere, and it seemed to match the situation somewhat.

Aqualad took a deep breath in and smiled brightly. Coconuts! Beastboy smelled like coconuts. I love coconuts. I'll thank him after he's done with this. He mentally willed the boy to go on.

Beastboy started again. "Have you ever been in love?"

Aqualad looked thoughtful, then nodded. He had just said he loved coconuts.

"Horrible isn't it?"

Wait, he loved coconuts?

"It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."

Since when? I hate coconuts. Ever since we fought that one man who kept pummeling us with coconuts. Since Beastboy smelled like coconuts, his heart responded. Beastboy was kind, brave, smart…ish.

"You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life…"

Since Beastboy smelled like coconuts, his heart responded. Beastboy was kind, brave, smart…ish. Therefore his mind had classified coconuts as kind and brave. I wonder…

"You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore."

Do I love him? Aqualad wasn't one to lie to himself.

"Love takes hostages. It gets inside you."

Yes. I do. I'm pretty sure I do.

"It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart."

I love a green boy.

"It hurts."

I love a changeling.

"Not just in the imagination."

I love a hero.

"Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."

Named Garfield Logan.

Beastboy looked down at his hands, then up at Aqualad's face. He had the strangest expression, like he wanted to tackle Beastboy to the bed. Beastboy thought over his previous words and grimaced.

" Well I don't actually hate love I just think that in this situation I don't know are you gay wait I'm sorry is that a rude thing to ask Raven gaydar-"

"SHHH!" Aqualad stood up and put 2 fingers over BeastBoy's mouth, his amused half-smile back on his face.

"All right. Beastboy, what exactly did you come down here for?"

". . . To get Raven to do me a favor . . ."

"Which was to do what?"

"Tuhfindoutifuweregay, " Beastboy coughed into his sleeve.

Garth raised one eyebrow elegantly, "Could you please repeat that more clearly?"

"To."

"Keep going.."

"Find out if.."

"Uh-huh…"

"You were………………………………...you like….?"

"If I like what?"

Beastboy sucked in a huge breath and held it in.

"Guys. Me. Guys like me. Guys AT ALL!!" he breathed out, and stood up abruptly. "But you don't so I'll be leaving now, I'm sorry, you should be resting! Raven's going to have my balls for this, just I'm-"

Aqualad stood and grabbed the other boy's wrist firmly. He looked into his eyes calmly.

"Yes."

"Whuh . . . Yes?"

"I do. "

"You do what"

"I like guys. . . Like you."

"……Me too?" Aqualad grinned at the changeling's gobsmacked expression, and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. He pulled away to see Beastboy holding his cheek where he kissed it with a huge toothy grin on his face. Aqualad sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, well I better get to sleep or Raven'll have your balls, like you said. See you tomorrow?"

Beastboy cracked his neck and placed his hands on Aqualad's waist. He gently pulled his body flush against his own and claimed his lips in a gentle, yet possessive kiss. He pulled his head back a little for air and so he could look directly into the Atlantians eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, around…"

"Eight."

"So we can go…"

"To the movies and dinner. "

"Okay!" Beastboy nodded his head enthusiastically and beamed. Garth beamed right back, and kissed his soft light green lips one more time.

Then another.

Once more.

Alright this is the last one.

Okayyy..

Second to last…

Beastboy maneuvered himself to the bed with Aqualad around his waist, which was difficult with his eyes closed and his hands busy under the other boy's shirt. The darker-haired of the two eventually went up for air, and banged his head on a steel rod hanging above the bed with a loud Clang!

"ALRIGHT wrap it up!" Raven immediately charged into the room brandishing a large needle. The pair sprang apart, Garth rubbing the new bruise on his head. Beastboy spun to face Raven while Aqualad hissed at the sight of the medicine.

"Raven, what the hell! Were you WATCHING us!"

"NO!"

"Then how'd you know he banged his head?"

"I'm…… magic!! Woooooooooo!!" She waved her arms around to illustrate her point, and the continued to approach Aqualad with the giant needle. He whimpered and dived under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep now Raven! No need for any sedatives! Especially one coming out of a giant needle!" She eyed the bulge under the white sheets warily, as if Aqualad might suddenly jump out naked and pounce on Beastboy-.

"Okaaayyyy but you better be asleep next time I come in to check on you! I didn't do all that hard work for this idiot" points angrily in BeastBoy's general direction "to come in and give you another concussion!" She turned and grabbed said boy's ear.

"Come on!"

"Owwww!! Rae stopppit!!" The green teen screeched as she dragged him out of the room. She rolled her eyes. Drama queen.

"He'll see you tomorrow Garth, now sleep!"

**TBC…**

-i wish. so do you.

AN: yeah I'm probably going to continue this, with their date most likely. Any ideas?? I got nothing at the moment, so please help me feed my muse gestures to huge roaring beast in the distance

Til then,

Cherie.


End file.
